


Catching Z's

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch returns from work to crying babies, an exhausted Cassidy and Pokemon attempting to help with the chores. Can they work together to restore calm?!Featuring the OC twins and fanart from Rocketbabe (fanfiction.net) the characters Chase and Bella are hers and I do not own them! Special thanks to Courtney for giving permission for this collab ^_^
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Catching Z's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketBabe/gifts).



With a screech of the brakes, Butch came to a rather abrupt halt on the drive, glad to be back in one piece. It was with a heavy heart he had sold his older sports car and bought a family one at Cassidy's insistence. But he really wasn't getting on with the new one!  
_"Those older cars are not safe for babies!"_ She had told him.  
"Yeah but these newer cars are not safe for me!" Butch grumbled to himself. The brakes were much more sensitive in this car, that and the lighter steering had been making for interesting trips out. He had nearly taken out 3 bollards today alone! As Butch undone his seat belt he glanced at the 2 little carseats in the rear view mirror and knew deep down Cassidy was right. He'd have to just suck it up and get used to the damn thing!

Almost as soon as Butch got out of the car he could hear the twins crying from inside the house. It sounded like they had been for a while! Houndour was seeking refuge on the doorstep and Raticate was digging irritably in the garden. Butch had known him long enough to know that it was a sign he was stressed! Sabelye and Drowzee were nowhere to be seen...  
"How bad is it in there?" Butch asked Houndour as he began fumbling for his key. The dog Pokemon gave a low bark and laid down again, he clearly had no desire to go indoors!  
"Heh gotcha! Don't worry boy I'll sort it" Butch said. He went to put his key in the door but all of a sudden it was wrenched open and there stood Cassidy looking ever so slightly more dishevelled than usual with dark circles under her eyes and still in her nightie. She held a screaming baby in each arm.

"Where have you been?! It's quarter past 5!!!" She wailed.  
"Sorry Cass! The traffic was quite bad tonight and that monstrosity out there is slower than my old car" Butch replied. Cassidy rolled her eyes.  
"When are you going to get over that dumb car?!"  
"Don't be like that!" Butch said annoyed. "Have they been like this all day?"  
"Err yes Ponch! Literally about 2 minutes after you left this morning. When one stops the other one starts unless like now when they're both at it!" Cassidy explained. "And i'm sure Bella hates me!"  
"Well now you're being ridiculous" Butch snorted. "Bella doesn't hate you! Have you checked their nappies?"  
"Yes I've checked their bloody nappies! I've tried everything!" Cassidy snapped.  
"Well maybe they have wind? Maybe holding them on their backs isn't helping?" Butch suggested.  
"Well I'll tell you what Biff if you're such a perfect parent you show me how it's done!" Cassidy shouted. With that she suddenly plonked the crying babies in Butch's arms and flung herself face down on the sofa.

"Cass! It was only a suggestion for god's sake!" Butch exclaimed. "Come on!" He glanced around the room not quite sure what to do.  
"Where are Sabeleye and Drowzee anyhow?" He asked. Cassidy lifted a hand and pointed towards the kitchen, still not lifting her head from the sofa.  
Carrying the twins, Butch wandered in and found Drowzee was tackling the washing up and Sabeleye was attempting to work the washing machine. However the colourful buttons were proving a little too appealing and it had pressed most of them sending the machine into a tizz.  
"Heh you've sent it into a spin - literally!" Butch said. "Here" he adjusted the settings and gently guided Sabelye away. "Thanks though guys, I know you were only trying to help!"  
He walked back into the lounge, the babies still fussing in his arms.  
"Uh Cass! Probably best not to leave Sabeleye to work the washing machine, it was lit up like a Vegas casino when I went in. Cass? Cassie?"

Cassidy was still laying on the sofa but Butch could hear some light snoring - she had fallen asleep!  
"Oh great..." Butch muttered. He glanced down at the twins and to his horror they were both beginning to root for food.  
"Oh no, hang about squirts you won't get any milk from me. Just sweat and disappointment!" Butch said.   
"And believe me I've tried!"  
Chase and Bella both stopped crying and along with all of the Pokemon stared at Butch. He suddenly realised what he just said.  
"Uhh that came out wrong!" He stammered. "Ok we need a strategy! Everyone come here, Drowzee do you mind reaching up and letting my Pokemon out please?"  
Drowzee reached up to Butch's belt and released Mightyena, Primeape and Hitmontop. The Pokemon appeared in a flash of red and stood before their master. Butch cleared his throat.

"Ok guys so Cassidy hasn't had the best of days with these 2 little rascals. Drowzee and Sabeleye have done a great job with helping with chores but if everyone could pitch in I'd appreciate it!"  
The Pokemon all stood before Butch, he gave a whistle to Houndour who finally came inside.  
"So... Sabeleye if you wouldn't mind picking stuff up off the floor and putting it away. Mighty could you use your tail to dust a bit? Houndour can you fetch Cassidy a blanket? Primeape could you go to the fridge and get me 2 ready made bottles of milk? And Hitmontop could you take over the washing up?"  
Butch then glanced out of the window at the freshly dug garden.  
"I'll deal with Raticate in a bit..." he muttered to himself.  
"Drow Drowzee?!"  
"Oh yeah, sorry Drowzee, I have a special job for you! After I've fed these 2 could you use hypnosis on them? Cass really does need the sleep tonight... I'll handle the night feeds".

The Pokemon all got to work. Butch settled himself on the chair as Primeape appeared with the bottles for Chase and Bella. He watched curiously as Butch began feeding them.  
"Heh it must seem strange having them here eh? Believe me we still can't quite believe it ourselves most days" said Butch. "You've all been amazing though, you're all good Pokemon".  
"Prime!"  
As the twins glugged hungrily on their milk Butch glanced over at Cassidy who was still fast asleep and completely oblivious to the order Butch had managed to restore. He couldn't help but smile to himself at her slightly louder snoring. She clearly needed the rest!  
"So much for Miss-I-never-snore" he thought to himself. Embracing the peace and quiet he took the time to just watch her. It was not something he had even considered having time for since the twins arrived. It was true what they said that having children changed your relationship drastically. Being only 3 weeks old the twins had completely turned Butch and Cassidy's world upside down. Butch had worried how they would make time for each other. He observed her blonde hair which was draped over her shoulders as she slept. Despite having recently given birth she was toning back quite quickly, Butch knew Cassidy wouldn't stand for being out of shape any longer than she had to.

"She really is the most beautiful woman in the world" Butch thought. The love he felt for Cassidy now as a Mother had completely surpassed the love he felt before. He didn't realise that would ever be possible! He cast his mind back to that day in the delivery room when the nurse had referred to Cassidy as his wife. He recalled how nice it sounded, not to mention how right it felt.  
"Maybe when you guys are a bit bigger" he said to Chase and Bella. "I would want you 2 to remember the day too".  
Contented little snorts from the twins told Butch they had finished their milk. Drowzee offered to take Chase.  
"Zee Drow!!!"  
"Oh! Uh.. ok Drowzee but please be careful" said Butch as he passed the tiny baby boy to the Pokemon. He and Cassidy hadn't actually agreed on rules for the Pokemon holding the babies (those that were able to anyway!) but Drowzee seemed to be a natural as it quietly followed Butch to the twins bedroom and placed Chase gently in his crib. It quickly performed hypnosis and Butch gave a partial sigh of relief, 1 down 1 to go!

Drowzee offered to take Bella who had found her Daddy's finger and was clutching it tightly. But every time Butch went to place her down she stirred and began whimpering again.  
"It's ok I'll hang onto her for a while" Butch told Drowzee. "Thank you though you've been a big help!"  
"Drowzee!"  
"Right my baby girl... let's go and see what that damn rat is up to!" Butch said to Bella. Wrapping her tightly in a blanket he went out into the garden and crept up on Raticate who was still digging furiously. Careful to keep his balance Butch stretched out a foot and nudged the Pokemon gently. Raticate jumped, looking shifty as anything.  
"Oi! I hope you're planning to tidy up this mess?!" Butch said sternly.  
"Cate!"  
Butch reached down and scratched Raticate's head. It finally seemed to relax a little.  
"I know... it was you and Cassidy for a long time before any of us lot came along" reasoned Butch. "Too many of us to handle now eh?"  
"Raticate!"  
"Tell you what... you put this soil back where you found it and I'll fix you and Cassidy with some tea in bed yeah?" Butch promised him. Raticate thought for a moment then began redigging enthusiastically.

Butch knelt down beside him so Bella was at his level.  
"You know Raticate, they aren't so bad when they are asleep..."  
Raticate eyed the baby suspiciously and gently sniffed at Bella. She twitched and stirred a little at the tickle of his whiskers. Raticate recoiled and went back to redumping the soil. Butch laughed and straightened up.  
"Well that's a start I guess!" He returned inside the house just as Cassidy was waking up in a semi panicked state.  
"What? What happened? Where's Chase? How long was I asleep?!"  
Butch sat down beside her. "Hey it's ok babes! Chase we've managed to settle so he's in his crib and Bella's right here look. She won't let me put her down but it's ok!"  
Cassidy smiled. "She definately loves you so much!"  
"Well I'd hope so..." replied Butch. "I still get this awful feeling she's going to trouble though".  
"What about the Pokemon?" Asked Cassidy.  
"They're all fine, they've been helping out with the chores. Some more helpful than others admittedly! I was going to say get yourself to bed and I'll bring some tea up. I think a certain someone wants to spend some 1:1 time with you"

Right on cue Raticate appeared and jumped up onto Cassidy's lap. She laughed and nuzzled gently at her partner Pokemon.  
"That sounds perfect Butch, thank you!" She said. You really are the best partner and Father"  
Butch blushed. "Well...shucks Cass!"  
Planting a tender kiss upon his lips, Cassidy wandered up to their room with Raticate. As promised, Butch fetched them some tea and was then finally able to sit down himself, Bella still in his arms.

"I could sit here all night with you my little princess" he said softly. "Just like that first night when it was me and you. Daddy loves you so much, I'll always be here to protect you my baby girl."  
He finally placed Bella in the little carrycot beside the chair and the little baby remained asleep, seemingly content now. Butch continued sitting and watching her, but eventually his eyes began to feel heavy too. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep.

All was quiet, all was peaceful. At least for now anyway...

In the kitchen, all was dark but suddenly over by the washing machine a pair of red eyes belonging to Sabeleye suddenly sprang menacingly out of the darkness!

The end. 


End file.
